cats game
by fioleefangirl1602
Summary: what if coraline was to late what if she never found her parents souls ? ok i wrote this based on the graphic novel not the book or movie the graphic noel so ya im sorry this sucks but i tried
1. Chapter 1

**Yay i finished 'let me save you' go read it its fantastic lol not really as i said in the summary this is based off the graphic novel not the actual book so ya **

**Coralines pov**

I couldn't find them i just couldn't i have the 3 children's souls but not my parents times running out i have until the end of the day its already 11:30 pm i have 30 more minutes

**30 mins later**

RING RINNNG RINNNG

The clock went of gesturing it was 12 i broke down crying i haven't found my parents yet the other mother apperd in front of me she had a wicked smile " times up" i cryed harder " did you get all 4 souls back" she obviously knew i didn't have the souls " NO and you know it" i cryed harder making my head pound and hurt " my my such way to speak to your mother" "YOUR NOT MY MOTHER ! YOUR A SICK MONSTER A BEAST AND NOTHING OTHER THEN THAT" " CORALINE! YOU SHALL NOT SPEAK TO YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY ! UNLESS YOU APOLIGIES YOU WILL BE PUNISHED" i sat still but still crying i knew that this is a fight i wouldn't win i may as well save my breath and my safety and surrender who know what type of sick punishment shell do to me " so –sorry" i said barley audibal she laughed and picked me up by the hair " thats what i thought" " do you want to play monopoly now " i said i may as well have fun well try if im going to be here for the rest of my life "NO I TRIED BEING NICE BUT YOU WERE STUBBORN NOW YOU GET TO GO INTO THE DUNGEON I WILL GIVE YOU WATER AND FOOD AND WHEN I THINK YOUVE LEARNED YOUR LEASON I SHALL LET YOU OUT" i felt the tears rise up into my eyes again i NO i thought i am an adventure , i am brave , i am strong . i have a plan i will let her put me in the dungeon act like the perfect daughter she will let me out and then i will get the key and leave with my parents my REAL parents " yes mother " she looked a little taken back by this but soon returned to her mad face " AND DONT TRY TO PULL ANYTHING BRAT! YOUR SMART BUT NOT SMART ENOUGH" she closed her button eyes and waved her free hand still holding me with other into the air suddenly a dungeon appered " REMEBEAR THIS IS MY WORLD I BUILT IT AND I CAN DAMN RIGHT TAKE IT DOWN WHEN I WANT KILLING EVERY ONE EVEN ME AND THATS A RISK IM WILLING TO TAKE" she threw me into the dungeon and shut the door behind me i heard a loud buckle indicating she put a large lock on the door i heard rattling behind me i turned around and saw shackles moving toward me like snaked i ran as far as i could in the small room but soon having no where else to go i put my arms and ankle forward knowing they would eventually get me they snapped around my ankles and wrist that when i started my plan.

**Ok that was the begging i don't want this story to be to long but it is what it is sorry it sucks i did this really fast i think its maybe going to be a 3 shot im not 100% sure right now but i guess it will be how ever long its going to be thanks for reading !**

**~bryanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 yay a fast update ! again this is based on the graphic novel not the book**

beldam pov

gosh that girls stubborn " i said walking into the kitchen i could hear faint sobs i smiled im going to break that girl until she nothing but a little slave at first i was excited to have a new daughter the others got old and boring so i simply left them in the closet i forgot about them until coralline mentioned it during breakfast the day of the game i was happy she came threw the door but now im just upset, and angry if i would have known she was this stubborn and annoying i would lock the door to this side of the door but whatever i could just throw her out of this world now and wait for the next unfortunate child that comes threw this door but that would be no fun and to long it took 5 years for coralline to come over here and its not like the door in her house is he only portal here no in her 3 houses she lived in over the last 5 years we've had been waiting in the attic the basement hell even the laundry room what a mistake . i made the brat a small mini turkey with stuffing in it and peas on the side what she didn't know is that i put a little seasoning in the stuffing i laughed loudly as i put away the rat poisioning into the top cupboard my intentions weren't to kill her i would only do that if she really got out of hand

corallines pov

i heard the large locking being opend and i tried not to be excited i was going to kick my plan into action the beldam came in with a plate of turkey and peas i hate to admit it but it looked amazing " here you go brat" she roughly handed me the plate of food knocking some of the peas and lose stuffing on the ground " why thank your mother" i said trying not to puke up the little bit f food i had in my stomach talking to her like i respected her just grossed me out " your welcome" she said in a gruff deep voice traces of my real mothers in there but i knew it was completly fake an illusion under that mask of my true mom there was a beast a monster " EAT IT BECAUSE ITS THE ONLY THING YOUR GETTING UNTILL BREAKFAST " it was already lie 1:30 am and i knew the beldam gets up early in the mornings so i would only have to wait a couple of hours until my next meal " ok thank you mother" and with that she left i heard the lock being shut and her growling at the other side of the door i grabbed the plastic fork she gave me ( that smart s.o.b) and poked at my stuffing i always loved stuffing that was the one thing my mom could cook that didn't taste like crap i was about to put it in my mouth when i smelt something some thing quiet foreign i just couldn't put my finger on it i took another deep inhale then it hit me

~FLASH BACK~

_**It was a week after we moved into the flat . my mom said she was seeing rats outside and near ( the crazy man upstairs) flat so dad ran out and bought rat poision i remember him putting it outside and inside the flat i also remember the strong metallic smell.**_

~ END OF FLASHBACK~

She tried to poison me i almost screamed but i knew she would hear me and try on multipul different occasions so i pretended to eat it acuttaly putting the food in the dirty rusted toilet that was in the dungeon . i cant belive im thinking this but acuttaly i wish i had some of moms tasteless chicken, or gross beef stu , or even dads prune turkey i was so hungry but decided that the beldam would ive me breakfast in the morning only a couple hours away and with the thoughts of chesse omelet s and bacon i slowly drifted of to a sleep filled with dreams of being with my mom and dad again eating there gross food .

**Lol what a way to end the story i couldn't really rember what type of food her parents made but i think it was something gross like that hope yoy enjoyed chapter 2**


End file.
